When Jacob met Renesmee
by JessLautner
Summary: This is a story based loosely on When Harry Met Sally. Jacob and Renesmee meet on a car ride to school and find each other at varying stages of their lives. Then, one day their lives merge. All-human fanfic.


Chapter 1

I do not own twilight or the characters of Jacob and Renesmee. I also do not own When Harry met Sally.

I honked the horn again, glaring at the unopened door of Jacob Black's house. School was starting in five minutes and it took _fifteen freaking minutes _to get there. But Jacob didn't care. Of course he didn't.

_Be nice, _mom had said.

_He's going through a tough time. The least we could do as new neighbors is give him a ride to school. _

There wasn't a "we" is what I wanted to say to her. I was the one who would have to drive him.

Jacob Black had just moved to Forks a month ago. We met at a party my mom and dad hosted to welcome our new neighbors. He had just came into this town and he already had a girlfriend. During the whole party, you couldn't keep them two apart. They were inseparable from lips to lips.

7: 58. 2 more minutes. There was no use. We wouldn't make it in time anyway but I didn't give up.

I honked again.

I swear if he didn't get out of that house in one minute…

Then, he came out. Walking, taking his sweet little time. His head down as he shuffled towards the car.

"Run!", I yell out but he doesn't listen.

After what seems like hours, he makes it in the car, throwing his backpack in the back seat.

8:01.

I sighed. No use now.

"Morning", I say, sarcastic.

"Sorry about taking too long in there", he says.

I nod.

We sit in silence, the only sounds being the engine and the rush of the wind slithering its way into the car in the open windows. I take comfort in the silence.

Jacob is staring at me. I ignore it for a while, concentrating only on the road, but then I feel his eyes pressing against me like hot coals. Warm spreads throughout my cheeks and he laughs.

"What?", I snap, taking one hand of the wheel to brush my hair over my cheek. I blame my mother for this cursed gene.

"Nothing." I can hear the grin in it.

I glance toward him. "Why are you still staring at me?"

" 'cause you're cute."

I blush again and turn all my attention to the road. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" The words trip out of my mouth.

I sneak a glance at him again. He's smiling. His smile is too big for his face but it's the kind of smile that's contagious. The one where you can't help but grin along with.

" Yeah, but I'm not flirting. I'm just simply stating the obvious truth."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you are."

We lapse into silence again.

"This is kinda awkward", Jacob says, making a big show of cringing.

For the second time in eight minutes, I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not much of a talker."

" So, what do you do then?"

I shrug.

"Then, what's the story of your life?"

" Story of my life?"

" Yeah. Hobbies, weird fetishes, favorite ice cream, favorite color, abusive parents or happy family…"

"Well, nothing has happened to me yet."

" So, you're the boring type. Happy family, good grades and all things happy. No tragedy or extravagant things."

"Hey! I am not boring… I want to be a writer."

He nods, smiling. "What are you gonna write about?"

" I don't know. Maybe about the real teenage world. A story where we don't all go to parties and do drugs and have sex."

" But that is teenage life."

"Not for me."

"Because you're boring."

I clench my hands around the steering wheel and glare at him. Jerk. " Oh, s you stay out all night and party and do drugs?"

"Well, not the drugs part."

I snort. " 'Not the drugs part''

" I build cars", he says.

" Are you gonna be a mechanic?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet. It's just a hobby, something I love to do and I don't know if I want to make a career out of it."

"Why not?"

" Because I want it to stay being something I love to do."

I don't answer.

" Got a boyfriend?", he asks.

I try to keep a smile off my face. The stupid blush comes again. "So, you're flirting again?"

"Just a simple question."

In a voice smaller than I intend it to be, "No, I don't."

It's surprising hoe embarrassed I am telling him. I almost want to lie and say yes but it's already out there.

"Really?" He seems surprised. "Any ex's?"

I hesitate before saying, " I've never had a boyfriend."

"You're fifteen and you've never had one."

"So?", I snap. I want to crawl into a ditch.

" You're too pretty to not have had one."

"Look, it doesn't matter…and stop flirting with me!"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Geez, I was just-"

"Look, we're going to be friends, okay?"

Forks High looms in sight and I can barely contain myself to just go a hundred miles to get there.

Jacob doesn't say anything. I don't either.

When I park, Jacob says: " You do realize we can't be friends"

With one hand on the door handle, I look at him. It feels like there's a clock ticking in my head. I glance at my watch. 8:17. We are late, unsurprisingly.

"Men and women can't be friends."

"Yes they can."

"Oh really? How many male friends do you have?"

None. I don't say a word.

He smirks. "Exactly."

Then, he gets out of the car. I follow.

"But they can still be friends."

He shakes his head. "No. The male is always attracted to the female or vice versa. No man can be friends with a woman he finds attractive."

"So, if a man is friends with a woman then he finds her unattractive."

"No, we pretty much want to date them and do other things with them, too.." He glances at me with a look I can only classify with as a smolder.

I raise my eyebrows. "what if they don't want to date you?"

He shrugs. "doesn't matter. They end up dating anyway."

"then, I guess we can't be friends" That kind of sends disappointment my way.

" I guess not."

We walk in silence until we reach the school building. Then, we part ways.

A/N: Hope you liked it! It's going to start off a little slow but the action a.k.a romance will soon start up. Please review. Thanks for reading!

JessLautner


End file.
